1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fusing a predetermined toner image on paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fusing device in which a heating body of a fusing unit is electrically insulated from a power supply unit, and wherein the heating body is heated using an induced current generated by a transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image printing apparatus comprises a fusing device which applies a predetermined pressure and heat amount to a toner so as to fuse a predetermined toner image on a paper. The fusing device includes a fusing unit which applies a predetermined amount of heat to the toner, and a pressurizer which applies a predetermined pressure to the toner. The fusing unit further includes a heating body which generates heat used to fuse a toner image on the paper, and a fusing roller which transfers the heat generated by the heating body onto the paper.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view taken along a lateral plane through a conventional fusing unit 10 of a fusing device using a halogen lamp as a heat source. Referring to FIG. 1, the fusing unit 10 comprises a fusing roller 11 and a heating body 12, which is comprised of a halogen lamp, installed in the center of the fusing unit 10. A coating layer 11a made of Teflon is formed on the surface of the fusing roller 11. The heating body 12 generates heat, and the fusing roller 11 is heated by radiant heat transferred from the heating body 12.
In a conventional fusing unit using a halogen lamp as a heat source, a warm-up time is required to reach a target fusing temperature after electrical energy is supplied to the fusing unit. This warm-up time can range from several seconds to several minutes. Thus, a user is required to wait for the completion of such lengthy warm-up times when printing an image.
In the conventional fusing unit using the halogen lamp as the heat source, in order to reduce the warm-up time, the temperature of the fusing roller is maintained above room temperature for a predetermined amount of time, even when a printing operation is not performed. Thus, unnecessary power consumption occurs.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for quickly and efficiently providing heat for a fusing unit operation.